Just shameless
by Kindred01
Summary: Newt is blushing from head to toe, as the time travailing Auror slides his hand up his thigh...oh Merlin what is he gong to do.
1. Chapter 1

He had fallen to the ground, he was already hurt as he the wizard stood over him his wand pointed at him. The wizard was traveling back and forth though time taking rare creatures and trying to breed them with others, and Newt found where his hide out was and snuck in and started freeing these poor animals and the ones that can't leave because they are heavily pregnant or nursing his Pups/Kits/Hatchling and he was trying to get them into his case. That is when the wizard walked back into the warehouse and spotted the red head and instead of the grey haired wizard using his wand he charged over to Newt and started to punch and kicking him.

Now Newt was curled up on the floor holding his sides as he felt the tip of the wand pressed to his cheek "You little shit do you have any ideas how long it took me to get those beasts!" He snarled Newt glared at him as he spat out blood onto his shoes. "Maybe I should use you for my new breeding program." Growled at him, he stood on Newt's hand and forced his weight down onto his hand making the younger man cry out.

"ALARTE ASCENDARE!" Came the yell and the man let out a scream as he rose up into the air and then dropped onto the ground, with a hard sicken thud. The grey haired man groaned as he laid there and all Newt could do was watch as he heard the sounds of someone walking towards them. "Stupefy." The man ley out a grunt as he was slammed into an open empty cage and watched the door shut. "Finely." The man said, as he walked over the red head.

He could see the man's face now his hair was dark like ink and falls around his face he could just make out though the watery tears the killer green eyed. "He did a number on you." The man mumbled as he pulled out a small blue bottle from his pocket "Here drink this it will help with the pain." He whispered softly, as he took the cork off and then placed the rim of the bottle to his lips and let him take a sip. The relief from the pain was quick and Newt let out a sigh as the stranger started to heal his broken bones and cut skins. When he was done healing him the man was helping him to sit up and then looked him "Alright looked at my finger and can you follow it?" He asked, Newt look at the finger and saw it looked blurry but he tried to follow, he groaned and shook his head. "Alright Mr Scamander let's get you back to your hotel room." He said

"No… No I need to help them." He lifted his arm up and pointed to the last beast he was trying to get into the case.

It was a water dragon and she was curled up around her eggs the stranger looked at the tank and then leaved his wand and lifted the tank up and took it to the open case and eased it in gently. "Alright all done now come on let's get you out of here, where was your hotel room?" He asked,

"Don't have one." He slurred, the man wondered if he is making his pain potions a bit too strong.

"That's okay." He told him as he closed Newt's case gently and then picked both the case and Newt up before apparating the both of them to his hotel room.

He placed Newt onto the bed and then looked down into his eyes and pulled his eyes a part as Newt whimpered into his hands "Yep pain potion is to strong." He chuckled, he sighed and sat next to Newt using his wand to summing over a damp cloth and placed it over the red head's forehead. "You will be find Mr Scamander my pain potion is a bit too strong for you and had made you a little high as a kite." He smiled as he used his wand again to help him out of his coat and take his boots off.

"You just need to rest don't worry about your beasts, I've read your book I will look after them." If Newt was going to argue it was lost on him as he drifted off to the sleep with the handsome green eyes of the stranger looking down at him.

Next day…

Newt woke up his mouth was dry and he felt a little fuzzy as he pushed himself up and looked at the hotel room. It was a nice room a large bed big enough for 3 people the sheets were silk but nasty colours yellow and blue, it was a bit like the room walls …yuck…he thought the furniture was dark wood with brass handles. He heard the sounds of the toilet flushing and the door open and out came the stranger who saved him. "Ah your wake great I was worry that I would have to take you to the hospital." He told him. Newt frowned at the man and found himself taking in the tall lean figure …oh Merlin…he thought, he looked the same age a Newt and he couldn't stop his foggy brain from creating pictures of the two of them together. "I'm Harry." He tells him with a smile.

"Newt." He say

"I know." He smiled as he walked around the bed and poured a glass of water for the red head and then sat on the bed handing him the glass.

He took a long drink and sighed before looking at the killer green eyes "Umm how do you know me? Did my brother send you?" He asked with a frown, Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"That man yesterday, he is from my time and has been driving the aurors up the wall sealing beasts the centaurs were pissed off because he had taken one of their young, we were luckily to get him back before that man could have brought him here." He sighed "I agreed to go back and kick his head in." He chuckled, Newt kept zoning out and looking at his hands and had to bite his bottom lip at the thought of what they could do to him.

"Isn't that messing with the time line?" Newt asked

"No worse than what he was going to do." Harry said with a shrug, "Ummm listen I hope you don't find this to forward Newt but ummm can I kiss you?" Harry asked, Newt jumped and looked at him wide eyes as his cheeks blush a wonderful red.

"W…Why?" He asked

"I'm shameless slut." He grinned at him, as he let his hand slide up to his thighs and rest heavily on Newt's thigh.

"I…I need to feed my…"

"Already done."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt was bright red as Harry leaned in, the dark haired man cupped the side of his face and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The red head gasped as he felt the hot lip he let a moan slip out as Harry pulled him close and climbed on top of him. Newt warped his arms around Harry's neck and though his unruly hair as he felt hot hands move liked liquid over his body they were trailing down his sides slipping under his shirt and dragging his nails over the curve of Newt's arse.

Newt whimpered into the kiss as he felt the dark haired man pull back and looked down at the soft green eyes of the magizoologist, he just grinned at him. "Okay." Newt said hoarsely as he looked up wide eyed. Harry smirked as waved his fingers over Newt's clothes as the shirt unbutton themselves, Newt squeaked as he watched as his trousers now unbutton themselves. "Y…You really are shameless!" He told him as Harry undressed himself and watched his magic strip the red head.

"Yep." Harry had a plans for Newt and as he is stuck here in the past he might for a little he might as well make it a good memory.

Moving his hands he slide it in between Newt's thighs and he didn't have to say word as he slide his fingers into his earning himself a moan from the red head as he felt a spell slick his insides as the fingers slide in deeper as Harry stroked him as he bucked his hips rubbing his fingers deeper just ghosting over those bundle of nerves. "Oh Merlin!" Newt cried out bucking his hips to the magic fingers. Harry kissed his throat and mouthing at the skin letting his teeth scrape the pulse as he heard Newt moaned and whimper at every though of his skin.

"More please Harry I need more!" He moaned as his whole body shook as Harry removed his fingers from his body and only to be replaced with something much more satisfactory. His body arched off the bed with a gasp as Harry held onto his hips and watched his face.

"Does it feel good Newt?" He whispered as he rolled his hips into him at a slow place. Newt cried out and held onto the bed sheets as Harry took him slowly and it didn't take long before the pace started to pick up until the green eyed Auror was slamming into him listening to Newt scream as his boy become stiff and he came over himself. Harry pulled Newt onto his lap and kept rocking into him and kissed him on the lips. Newt whimpered his body over sensitive and it wasn't long before Newt felt Harry cum inside as he held onto the bright green eyed man. "First time?" Harry whispered and newt nodded as he kissed Harry's shoulder.

Newt has fallen asleep pretty quickly especially after round 3, Harry sat on the bed next to him fully dressed, he looked down at his hands seeing the faint golden glow of the ruins he was due to go home. He hope he had another day or two but it seems the spell is over he looked at Newt curled up under the blanket were one of Harry's shirts, He leaned down and kissed the top of his head and watched as he curled up even more "I'm sorry so Newt." He whispered softly, as he pulled out his wand and from "Obliviate." He whispered and he watched a soft whitish blue light left his wand and settle over his lover. He kissed Newt once again and placed a small letter by the bed side lap and then he put his coat on and then left the room.

Hours later...

Newt woke up with a confused look on his face and looked around the room he felt stiff and sore n places, the last thing he remember was being beaten up by that monster who was trying breed those poor creatures… but how did I get here…he wondered as he rubbed his eyes and looked the note on the bedside and picked it up. 'Dear Mr Scamander, I brought you into this hotel room to rest after your attack. I healed you wounds and left you a pain potion encase. Your sincerely HP.' Newt frowned he couldn't remember anything and frowned as he looked down at the black shirt he was wearing and breathed in the scent and sighed. It was a nice scent and it was comforting as he stood up and went to put on his neatly folded clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found himself back in his own time, he had thrown the man known as Finch into the cell and told Aurors not to given him an inch. He started to head for his offices in the foul mood he ran his fingers though his hair as he tried to calm himself. He had to hold his tongue as he heard the sharp clip of heels on the marble floor of the halls that lead towards the Auror's offices; he turned and saw that tall brown haired witch caught up with him. He saw her smile at him, Harry raised an eye brow at her he notices her hair is up in a loose bun and he saw that she was wearing her new muggle suite to work. "Very nice Hermione I'm shocked Ron let you leave the house in that." He smirked, her cheeks turned red as she slapped his arm.

"So I hear it went well, you're caught Finch." She said, as she looked down at the file in her hands.

"Yep." Harry told her

"Were there any witness?" She asked him, the dark haired wizard frowned and nodded.

"It seems I wasn't the only one trailing Finch, Newton Scamander was there. He had set to work freeing the creatures when Finch found him. The man has beaten him so I took Newt to a hotel room and healed his wounds and then left." He told her…please don't ask any more questions…he thought.

Hermione frowned at him and kept following him as she looked down at her file and about Finch and then looked back at Harry "Tell me you obliviated him Harry?" She asked him, the young man gritted his teeth and balled his hands up into fists. She grabbed him by his shoulder and forced him to turn to look at her, he hated that her eyes were soft. "Harry you can't leave witness, when we set this to catch these criminals who are using time as their escape root we all made an oath to Obliviate any and all witness. What if they start asking to many questions they could change their future and Newton Scamander shouldn't have been there in the first place." Harry looked up at her and narrowed his eyes

"Yes…alright Hermione I obliviated the poor man!" He snapped at her before walking away and slamming his door to his offices shut. She sighed and walked back to her own offices thinking about why Newt was even at the warehouse.

Harry sat at his desk and glared at the mountain of paper work that sat there waiting for him. He pulled out a half bottle of fire whisky and then waved his wand at a pocket watch and turned it into a glass and then poured his whiskey and started to drink it. He let out a hiss as he felt it burn his throat, he couldn't stop thinking about Newt he hated that he has to obliviate him, he really liked him. He didn't want to he wanted to but it was the Ministry rules he knew it was kinder to leave Newt with no memory of them together to save him the heart ache but he could not stop thinking about him…oh god Newt…he thought he wished he could obliviate himself.

"HARRY!" Came Hermione angry yells.

"Shit."

"What the hell did you do!" She pushed herself into the house; she stood there and glared at him "What did I tell you about sleeping around!" She snarled as Hermione threw her ever changing file onto the desk and Harry looks down and sees Newt's file. Harry blinks and sees something that makes him pale.

"Oh shit."

"You will fix this."

Mean while….

Newt spat into the toilet and groaned at the rawness of his stomach as he sat on the floor of the bathroom brother's apartment. Who stood there and looked down at him "I should find this man and kill him! How dare he obliviate you." Theseus snarled, Newt leaned against the wall and sighed as he looked up at him.

"Theseus pleases my head hurts I don't need you yelling at him." He told him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry little brother, but someone took…I'm sorry come on let's get you some tea." He told him softly, as he helped him to stand up. Newt sat on sofa and sighed as his brother brought him a potion to help settle his stomach, and then handed him a cup of tea.


End file.
